My Lady
by Witch's Runes
Summary: I'm finally home after saving Edward from revealing himself to the humans. The good news: I'm glad to be back home with my beloved... or so I thought. The bad news: ever since leaving the palace, a certain blonde, red eyed vampire has been haunting me, even when I'm awake. Little do I know, I'm his soul mate. And this is a secret that I can't tell anyone. Including the Cullens. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

I knew that I wouldn't get enough sleep that night, as I just lay in bed, at Charlie's house, it was the night of my sudden reappearance, I would never forget the human screams, but I also couldn't get a certain blonde, red eyed vampire out of my head either.

As I walked back into my room, Edward had gone hunting, so he wasn't there, but when I had made it into my room, my blood froze, the moment I closed the door and turned back to my room, there standing in the middle of my room, stood no other than Caius Volturi, who not only wanted me dead but for some strange reason, who was looking at me strangely.

After a moment of just looking at each other; he said, "You must be wondering why I'm here, I assume?"

All I could do was nod once, after a few moments, he finally said, "You... my dear... were quite a show to watch. Not only that; but after you all had left the palace, Marcus had some... interesting news to share. Would you liked to know what he said, young human?"

I could only nod, and he said as he sat down on my bed, "Please, come sit, young one."

As I slowly went over to my bed, all I could do was force myself to sit down next to him; once I was seated, he said with a strange look in his blood red eyes, "Marcus revealed to me and Aro, that everything will be clearer soon, I will promise you that, young mortal. Of course, I couldn't let something like this get in the wrong hands. I had to plan this out very carefully, and without others knowing about it... It would just destroy what some are at all not fond of at all."

Before I could ask him what he meant, his ice cold lips were on mine, as he continued kissing me; I could only stay put, what was he doing here, why is he kissing me, but most importantly, what did he want? All I could do was not freak out, as I felt one of his hands pull me closer to him, I had a feeling that I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, and especially if Charlie had walked in, and found me kissing someone with red eyes.

It kind of felt strange kissing him, with Edward, he was always so gentle with me, but with Caius, it felt... different, and to my surprise, I had actually felt something in it too. Not that Edward's was any different from Caius's, but then again, Edward would always be gentle with me.

The moment he released me, he said, "Soon enough, the truth shall be revealed, and you shall be mine..."

With that said, I was left in my bedroom, and with a lot of questions in my head.

* * *

The next day, when I had woke up, I found Edward in his corner of my room; as last night's events came rushing back, I could only keep calm, however, when he saw that I was awake, he smiled at me, and said, "Bella love, good morning."

I said as I climbed out of bed, preparing myself to take a shower, "Good morning, Edward."

Once in the bathroom, I let out a sigh of relief, not that I would need to do that, but after last night's surprise kiss, I really needed to be alone, as I jumped into the shower, letting the hot water run all over, I couldn't help but touch my lips, I could still feel the pair of icy cold lips there, making me wonder what Marcus had told him.

Just as I was about to jump out, I felt a cold hand on the back of my neck, I was, once again, met with cold lips on mine, my eyes closing in the process, as I just stood there, letting the lips travel to my neckline, causing me to shiver, and pray that I wouldn't have to explain anything to Edward about any of this.

Not that he really needed to know, I felt the lips slowly make their journey up to my ear, and heard someone whisper, "... And you shall be mine..."

As soon as I had got out, I dried myself off, after getting dressed rather quickly, I took my time drying my hair; and brushing it. Once done, however, before I could even make a move towards the door, I heard him growl, "... Mine..."

I refused to let Edward see the truth behind my slowness, as soon as I made my way to my room, I found him looking out the window, once I had returned, I let out a breath, trying to calm down, once I was calmed down enough to speak, I walked over to him, he turned around, and he said with a smile on his face, "Ready to go?"

I heard his disapproving hiss, and I said, "Where?"

Edward said, "Alice wants to talk with us at the house, we better get over there."

I asked as I climbed onto his back, "What did she see this time?"

He said just before he took off, "Apparently, you had a visitor last night..."

My voice failed me, as we both took off, I heard him snarl, "That's none of your business, boy! And she's mine... not yours!"

When we had reached the Cullens, I suddenly was unable to move any farther up towards the home, my legs had turned to ice, not only that, but I also felt ice cold for some strange reason.

Edward notice that I wasn't following him, he stopped, turned to face me, and said, "Bella, honey, aren't you coming?"

I jumped at his voice, and I quickly said, "Coming."

I felt his lips at my ear, and he said, "Behave, my sweet... I shall see you later on."

And as I made it into the Cullens house, I could have sworn I heard him growling at Edward.

Once inside, Alice said as she hugged me, "Bella!"

I said as she knocked the last of my air out of me, "Alice, human - can't breathe."

As soon as we all sat in the living room, Carlisle said, "Bella, did you get to have a full eight hours of sleep?"

 _Well, not really, cause' I had a make-out session with Caius Volturi,_ I wanted to say, but then again, Caius said that it wouldn't do him any good if this got into the wrong hands, and for some odd reason, I had believed him.

I looked down, I could feel all six eyes on me, and so after some thinking, I said, "It was... fine. I mean, I'm glad to be back home, in my warm bed..."

Alice said, "Bella, are you alright? You seem quiet today, who visited you last night?"

I was about to say something, when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, I knew that it wasn't Edward, and so after a few moments, I said as I tried to ignore the hand as it traveled down my arm, leaving goosebumps all the way down, "What do you mean, I had a visitor last night? I didn't have one, I fell asleep really quick last night, and besides, I would know if I had one if Edward would have just told me so when I had woken up this morning. Edward?"

Edward said softly, "Well... now that you mentioned it... there was a strange scent in your room last night; when I had gotten there. But I didn't get a chance to smell it properly because the scent was very faint."

I said, "And I'm fine today, Alice. Really."

No one didn't even bother to ask why I had goosebumps on one arm, as the meeting went on, I choose to ignore everyone, and gently touched my lips with my fingertips.

I could still, in fact, feel both his hand and lips on my skin, the thought made me shiver even more so than I'd liked to, once the meeting was over, however, while in the Cullens bathroom, where I needed to calm down from the soft touches of coldness that happened to leave me shivering, as I got my breathing under control, I looked at myself in the mirror, and noticed that Caius was standing right behind me.

Once again, he made his claim on me, taking my lips in with his own, I couldn't help but moan into his mouth, one of his arms found themselves around my waist, pulling me closer, I realized that I had one of my hands on top of his, once again, the moment he pulled away, he growled low, "You shall be mine... And not his... Forever mine..."

I was, once again, left alone, my breathing beginning to calm down, once I was fully calmed, I made sure that I was the only human in the bathroom, once I was sure that none of the others couldn't smell Caius near me or the bathroom, I looked at myself once more, and I noticed that my lips were, once again, turning blue.

I just shook my head, and whispered, "Gods, I hope that the Cullens don't notice my strange... lipstick..."

Just before I headed back downstairs, I whispered in a lower voice, much lower for the Cullens to hear, "What have you done..."

I froze as his lips touched my ears, and he whispered, "Don't worry, my sweet. Just pretend like this is a secret that only you and I know of... Hmm? You don't want them to find out soon, now would you?"

I slowly shook my head, and he said softly, "Then we shall keep it between the two of us and Marcus, who only knows the truth. And no one will never ever notice a thing... Now, go, my sweet, and if you're good today, I might just give you a treat of some sort, later on, tonight."

All I could do was obey; once in the living room, Edward said, "Bella love, I see that you needed a few human minutes, is that right?"

I forced a smile, and said as cheerfully as I could, "Yea, I needed a few minutes to... reapply my lipstick."

Alice said, "Since when?"

I said, "Since we got back."

Jasper said, "Bella..."

I sighed, ever since we both got here, I've been feeling a bit out of place here while with the Cullens, but then I realized something, while we were at the Volturi palace, I noticed that Marcus was looking between me and Edward or between me and Caius, but that didn't matter to me at that moment.

Esme said softly, "Bella, sweetie, do you even know what you're saying? Have you even seen yourself lately? When was the last time you looked in the mirror?"

I tried to keep a straight calm head; however, I was failing miserably, without a word to any of them, I just walk out on them, I didn't even bother to see if any of them were following; as I walked into the forest, a few miles in, I heard a set of footsteps behind me, I should have known that he would follow me, even when I didn't want to talk to him at the moment, after a few more miles, I narrowed my eyes, turned around sharply, and snapped, "I'd liked to be alone, if you don't mind!?"

I soon realized that it wasn't a Cullen who was following me, but a Volturi, who only backed up a few steps, hands up, after a few moments of getting calmed down, I realized that it was Caius, I looked away, sighed, and said, "Oh; it's just you. Look, I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I've just been under the impression that it was... Never mind."

Caius said as he slowly approached me, careful to not piss me off, "I'm more surprised that none of them didn't seem to follow you out here, don't they know that you're a human, and they should always keep an eye on their... human?"

I said as I started walking again, hearing him follow a few feet behind, "Everyone's confused about my new behavior, let's just say that. Not that I don't mind it much..."

He soon stopped me, pulling me backwards, I would have fought, but there was something about him, I couldn't place it, as he wrapped an arm around my waist, preventing me from moving, which I really wasn't planning to do, he said, "And yet, they don't know that you're alone in a forest with a vampire who would have killed you, is that correct?"

I said as his lips began at my neck, "They seemed to have not noticed it... yet."

There was no words to explain what had really happened in the forest, I soon found myself unable to contain it any longer, as we both listened to each others' stories about our own lives, I realized that he hadn't killed me yet, despite the fact that I was on his lap, after getting to know each other a bit more, I realized that it was getting dark, and so I said as I got up, "I'd better be getting back to the Cullens, even though, being here with you... makes a lot more sense."

He said as he held out his hand, "Shall I escort you back, my Lady?"

I turned away, not letting him see my blush; after it was gone, I said as I took his hand, "You may, my dark angel."

And so, he escorted me back to the Cullens.

* * *

That night, while I 'waited' for Edward, Caius kept me company, even after my dad had checked in on me at ten; but it soon ended, and so he whispered, as we both heard Edward slide open my window, "Don't fret, my Lady, I'll alway be beside you, even in sleep, no longer shall you have to be treated so unladylike, my Lady, for I shall have to teach you and be not only your escort; but also your consort, in due time, my Lady, the truth shall be revealed."

I had to turn over, away from Edward, who made his way over to my bed, I had to hide my blush, after some time; I let out a sigh, and whispered softly for my dark angel, "Thank you, my dark angel."

He said as he leaned down to kiss me, "It was my pleasure, my Lady."

As I felt his cold lips on mine, I realized that he made me feel complete, as soon as he pulled away, he whispered, "I shall bid you good night, my Lady. For I have forgotten that you need a full eight hours of beauty sleep. Good night, my Lady."

The last thing that I said as sleep took over, "Good night, my dark angel."

I didn't realize that Edward was frowning. Nor did I realize that Alice was worried about my future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Over the next few weeks, Edward wouldn't leave my side, even if it was just going somewhere in the home, I really wanted to talk to my dark angel, who for some odd reason, was unable to rescue me, it ended up to a point where I'd just snapped, and shouted, "Enough already! Will you just give me some space for once?!"

He looked confused at my outburst, he said sadly, "Just making sure that you were safe, that's all."

I sighed heavily, and said a bit bitterly, "Just give me some space, alright. It's already bad enough that Charlie's suspicious about you following me _everywhere_ I go."

I mutter low under my breath, "Let alone not hearing from my dark angel."

At the mention of my dark angel, he seemed to hear my call, and he whispered, "My Lady?"

At the sound of his voice, I whispered, "My dark angel, you have returned."

He whispered in my ear, "We must meet again, my Lady, for I have lots to inform you of. No one, not even Cullen, can separate us."

I couldn't help but let a small smile out, but sadly, Edward had to say loudly, "Bella love, why are you smiling?"

I forced myself to keep calm, and I said, "Nothing, Edward... Say, can we go over to your house, I'm beginning to worry about Alice... She seems worried about something."

He smiled my favorite smile, or so that's what I'd thought, as I climbed onto his back, my dark angel said somewhat sadly, "You're leaving, my Lady?"

I muttered under my breath, low for him to only hear, "Don't fret, my dark angel, for I'm simply making up something for me to go into the forest, where you shall find me, alone."

The last thing that I heard just before I went flying, was my dark angel saying brightly, "You shall not have to walk that far into the forest, my Lady."

I couldn't get rid of the silly smile that was playing on my lips, which turned back to their normal soft pink color, once outside the Cullens, Edward said, "Bella, you seem too happy for some strange reason. Is everything alright?"

I said, unable to keep it hidden any longer, "Nothing, dear... I'm just so happy, that's all."

 _Only if he knew,_ I thought to myself, for the past few weeks, my dark angel would come and bid me good night; while claiming me for his own, all the while; Edward would remain as clueless as everyone else about my belonging to someone else, I mean, I used to love him and all; but after meeting my dark angel, Edward was the last thing on my mind.

When we had entered the home, we both saw that the Volturi had decided to pay us a visit, although, I'd forced myself to stay put, there was not only my dark angel, but also Aro, Marcus, Jane, Felix, Alec, and Demetri, the main top guards in the Volturi.

Carlisle said, "Bella, so glad you could join us today. Come and sit, the both of you."

As we both passed the Volturi, I was on the inside, so I was closest to them, as we both passed my dark angel, his eyes flashed angrily at Edward, who tightened his hold on me, I caught his eyes, they automatically softened, he lowered his head, and whispered so only I could hear, "My Lady."

I only nodded at him, our eyes never looking away from each other, but sadly, I had to look away, and I could still feel his red ones glued on me.

Once we both were seated, Aro said, "Hello, Bella, it's nice to meet you, once again."

Caius shot him a glare, one that quickly made Aro say, "Oh; I meant to say, 'My-"

Caius warned darkly, " _Aro._ "

Aro said after a glance at his fellow Volturi leader, "Don't fret too much, Caius. I'm sure that the young one has been through a lot lately... Considering your new mate, if I may add. It would be nice if she'd come and visit soon..."

I had to cover my face with my hands, a blush was coming on, once it was done; I uncovered my face, only to meet a pair of red eyes, as we both stared at each other, Carlisle said, "Bella."

I snapped back into reality, broke away from those soft red eyes, looked up at Carlisle, and said, "Yeah?"

He was about to ask his question; when my dark angel said, "My Lad-I mean- _young one,_ when are you due for a change?"'

I said, "Why; my dark-I mean- _Caius,_ I'm due until after graduation. Which is in seven months."

He said, "Young one, may I speak to you. _In private,_ if I may add so myself?"

Edward growled loudly, and he said while sliding me behind him, " _You will do no such thing!_ "

Behind his back, I was grinning ever so slightly, and I heard Aro say, "Edward, dear boy, calm down. Surely Caius has his reasons for doing this. You wouldn't want your own foolishness to wreck this relationship between you and _your mate,_ now would you?"

Edward snarled, "I'd expect her to be still in _perfect condition_ when you two are done. Got it?"

My dark angel said, "Certainly, boy."

Edward eventually moved out of the way, he pulled me in for a kiss, however, I made his lips land on my forehead, never will he steal from my dark angel, he whispered, "Come back alive."

I just nodded, once I did let go, my dark angel said as he held out his arm for me to take, "Come, young one. We have much to _talk_ about."

I could only take his arm without hesitation, and we were off before I could say anything else.

* * *

We both found ourselves back at our spot in the forest, after letting go, he kissed me fiercely, I twined my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, he wrapped both arms around my waist, after some time of kisses, he pulled back, and said, "My Lady."

I said while catching my breath, "My dark angel."

Once I had my breathing under control, he said, "Lovely to have you in my arms after such hardships, my Lady."

I said while I interlocked both of our hands, "Same do I, my dark angel."

He said as we both sat down, pulling me, once again, onto his lap, "What has my Lady been up to ever since day one?"

I told him everything, once I was done, he said after a few moments of getting calmed down, "I'm dreadfully sorry, that my Lady, had to go through such arrogant times while with Cullen."

I sighed as I leaned into him, his arms around my waist, "I'm just so happy to have you, my dark angel."

He said as his lips grazed my neck, "Is there anything that I must do to make my Lady not feel so much sadness?"

It was my turn to capture his lips in for a rather long kiss, his hands found themselves on my breasts, I refused to let him know how good that felt, being loved was always a hard concept for me, even while with Edward, he really didn't know how to love me, he was just so gentle with me, it made me feel like I was made of glass while in his arms.

It soon left me bouncing for joy, his mouth attacked my exposed breasts, one of his hands was gently rubbing my inner thigh, which of course, left me soaked by the end of our little reunion.

After catching my breath, and covering my breasts, I smiled up at him, and said, "Thank you for the reunion, my dark angel."

Caius kissed me, and said the moment he pulled away, "The pleasure to please you, my Lady, was, of course, your idea, I assume?"

I giggled, and said, "Yes, it was."

He captured my lips in for another long fierce kiss, which of course, took all of my breath away, by the end of it, my lungs were burning for air, which of course, I was more than happy when he finally pulled away, forgetting that I was human.

He said, "I can't wait until you're changed."

I said, "But if I do get changed, then I would have to stay here, with the Cullens, and I won't get to be with you."

He said as he tightened his hold on me, "I won't let _him..._ _He's_ wrong... _You're mine... Always and forever mine..._ "

I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Yours forever and always... Let's let him change me, then when the truth is revealed, he'll be so shocked that I didn't actually belong to him, I bet that he's going to try and take me away... Let's let him 'cling' to 'his mate' for a little while longer, shall we?"

He cracked an evil smirk, and said, "I just love how your little human mind works sometimes, my Lady. And what will happen if he does try and take you away from me, my Lady?"

I whispered in his ear, "When I have him right where I want him, I'll send 'help', once you arrive, both of us can destroy him, rip him from limb to limb, and you can burn all the pieces. How does that sound?"

I only got another fierce kiss out of it, and I knew that he'd liked my idea very, very, much.

* * *

When we had returned back to the Cullens, he slipped me a note; and whispered softly as we both walked inside, "I would hate to see you suffer again, my Lady. You know where the palace is now; if you want to visit, I'm sure that Aro would just love to have you visit us soon, my Lady."

I gave him a peak, nodded, and took a step away from him, just in time as Edward showed up beside me, pulling me behind him, and he said, "I really hoped that you didn't _eat_ her..."

Caius only said, "She's in _perfect condition,_ isn't she, boy?"

Edward checked me, while he was doing that, my dark angel and I both grinned at each other, both of us thinking of how he did _eat_ me up, after he was done, he said, "Good, you're still perfect."

I had to say, "Aren't I always?"

He said as he led me away from my dark angel, who growled low at Edward, I quickly sent him a look, he caught it, after seeing the look, he bowed an inch, and mouthed to me, "Yes, my Lady."

I nodded, after quickly looking away, Edward said, "Bella, Aro wants to talk to you about something... I'm not sure what it is..."

I nodded, after he showed me where Aro and the rest of the Volturi were at, he gave me a kiss, which left me in disgust, as he passed Caius, I heard his hiss, he wasn't happy at all, and neither was I.

After he was gone, Caius was about to reclaim me once more, when Aro said from inside, "Lovebirds, get in here quickly. The rest of us don't want to hear any of that, thank you very much."

And with that said, Caius and I went into the room where the rest of the Volturi were at.

But little did we know, Edward was around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

A few weeks later, the Cullens have been on edge, I couldn't blame them, all of them, but Rosalie, tried to get me to open up, and tell them all what the Volturi wanted to talk to me about, but even I knew, in all my years as a human, that something as big as this, wasn't supposed to get out.

While I was home, in my room, sitting at my desk, just checking my email, when suddenly Edward said from my window, "Bella, why haven't you packed yet?"

Just then, and to my great relief, Charlie's voice called from downstairs, "Bella! Another one!"

I turned off my computer, I rushed downstairs, quickly glancing back at Edward, who was still by the window, when I had reached downstairs, Charlie handed me another envelope, I, of course, didn't give him any sign of excitement, as I took it, once again, it had my full name in fancy writing on the front.

The moment I was in the hallway; I excitedly opened the envelope, and read the letter;

 _ **My Lady,**_

 _ **To not see you, is like not being able to have you, ever since we crossed paths, not that long ago, I wished to say, that you, my Lady, were a sight of beauty, to my own eyes. Never have I seen such a beauty like you, in all my three thousand years, when you walked in, you had the fates of heaven and hell at your command, and as we both had our first kiss, you even had me at your command.**_

 _ **I deeply apologize for not returning to you, last night, for we've been having to hear of the newborns that were sent to attack you, my Lady, I shall promise you, that if any of them, or the Cullens, ever harm you, then I have your permission to destroy those who have harmed my Queen.**_

 _ **As for the vampress, who you speak of, Victoria, I shall personally execute her, and all shall return to normal, or in other words, both of us shall continue with the plan, that of which is still promising a lovely vampress at my side for all of forever.**_

 ** _Yours truly;_**

 ** _Your dark angel_**

 ** _P. S: I'd hoped to hear from you again, my Lady._**

Once done with the letter, I whispered softly, "For all of forever, my dark angel."

I had the letter put away, by the time I'd returned to my room; when I had returned to my room, I found that Edward had put one of my duffle bags on my bed, I simply sighed heavily, and eventually started packing a few sets of close, for the next few weeks.

All the while thinking of my next letter to my dark angel.

* * *

When we had got to the Cullens, Alice said brightly, "Good, you're finally here. I have some much planned for the four of us, it's going to be fun, you'll love it, I know you will."

I was taken aback by what she'd just told me, so I had to ask, "Wait, four? Who's all staying?"

She said, "Me, you, Rosalie, and Esme are all staying home, while the men work on our motives for the fight."

I nearly had a heart attack, while still processing all of this in, I didn't realize that Alice had already had me up in Edward's room, as soon as she'd left me for human reasons, unknown to her; I managed to sit down on the huge bed that was in the middle of the room, while I got my breathing under control, once again, I felt ice cold lips on mine, behind my eyelids, I could only see a pair of blood red eyes looking back at me, and I heard my dark angel say softly, "You summoned me, my Lady?"

I whispered in a low voice, feeling a few tears coming down my cheeks, "My dark angel, how nice it is to finally hear from you, once again."

He softly whispers in my ear, "Don't cry, my Lady, I know that you're in need of some comfort, other than the Cullens. For that, I shall be visiting you while the Cullens are doing who knows what, don't worry, they'll never know that I'm here, my Lady, for we both have found other ways to see each other."

I felt his lips attack my neckline, I had to force back a moan, just for a few minutes, I was with my mate; we both knew that it would be dangerous, but after my encounter with the Volturi, he knew that I could handle almost anything on my own.

However, I had to force myself to not react to his tempting kisses, because, a few minutes after, Edward had shown up, and he said as he sat beside me, "Bella love, don't worry. It's just for a few weeks, so Alice should keep you company, as well as, Esme and Rose, alright. Rose will behave too."

I said, "A few weeks with Alice! Edward, you know that sometimes, I need some sort of human thing that I could do, right? I mean, I love Alice and Esme, I really do, with all my heart, but sometimes, I need a break from her... you know... I could really use a... human girls night out."

Alice said, "You don't want to hang out with us, anymore?"

I said, "Alice, I love you and all; but sometimes, the human needs a break from the vamps, alright. I'm not trying to sound mean and all, but I need a break from you all."

Edward was about to say something, when I turned to him, and said, "Including you, so don't even think about it, Edward."

Alice's face looked almost sad, but a moment later, her face brightened, and she said excitedly, "Let's go to the movies!"

Edward said, "Alice, can you give us a minute?"

She said as she headed out of the room, "Be ready in about an hour, Bella, and Edward, the others are waiting for you."

The moment she was out, Edward said, "Bella, are you alright?"

While I had my back turned, away from him, in times like this, I'm sort of glad that he couldn't read my thoughts, because, he'd known that I had a lot of thoughts surrounding my dark angel, yet Edward didn't know who my dark angel really was, I shouldn't have to explain anything about what the Volturi had told me, it took all my will-power to not blurt out the big, yet shocking, news of my real mate to the Cullens or the Wolves, let alone my human family and friends.

I just said, "I'm fine, Edward. Why don't you go with Carlisle? I'm sure that the others are wondering where you're at by now."

Before he'd left, however, I was caught up in a kiss from him, I forced my eyes shut, knowing that he'd still thought that I was _his mate_ , I had 'play' the part, so I forced myself to let out a moan, in the back of my head, I heard Caius's mad growl, and he snarled in a deathly tone, "That's mine! Not yours!"

Once he was gone, after a few minutes, I whispered, "My-"

I was cut off by a fierce kiss from Caius, I just let him, even though, the others were still in the home, it felt like it was just the two of us, I felt complete, I felt free; and when he'd pulled away only an inch, he sneered, "Mine."

I grinned, and said after I gave him another kiss, "Yours, all of forever."

He said before he'd left, "Mine, all of forever."

After he was gone, I quickly freshened up, knowing that I looked like a mess, once downstairs, Alice said as she, Rose, and Esme were all sitting in the living room, apparently waiting for me, "Ready to go, Bella?"

And so we took off.

* * *

That night, after I had gotten into some night clothes, while in bed, I heard a knock at my door, I groaned, and I said, "Not now, Alice!"

But instead, in came Esme, when she saw that I was still awake, she said softly, "Bella, are you sure that you're alright?"

I said as I turned over, away from her, "I'm fine, Esme. Don't worry-"

She said, "We all, including Rose, are worried about your safety, Bella. Especially Edward and Alice."

Of course; they both are, I thought bitterly, with a frown on my face, I turned back to face her, sighed, and said, "Esme, look, I'm not trying to sound mean here, but... you all have to know that sometimes, humans might just need a break, once in a while. Do you understand?"

She said, "I do understand, Bella. But you should know that, whether or not you want them both to understand, you know that you can't keep whatever it is, a secret from them, right Bella?"

I said, "I know, Esme. But whatever the Volturi told me... I'm afraid that... I can't tell you all. I'm sorry."

She was quiet for a few moments, and she said, "I understand, Bella. Did the Volturi say to not tell anyone?"

I said, "They'd told me to not tell anyone, including you all. If I did tell, then... I'd get killed... or worse."

She said, "Good night, Bella. I'll see you in the morning."

I said, "Good night, Esme."

After she'd left, I let out a sigh, and whispered just before I fell asleep, "I bid you good night, my dark angel."

However, little did I know, Edward hadn't really left at all, with the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The next day, however, Alice called the three of us into her room, and she said, "I saw Bella, and she was one of us."

No one said anything, after a few moments, I said, "Alice, what are you talking about?"

Alice said, "Bella, I saw you... and you had gold eyes."

Esme said, "Alice..."

I asked, "Alice, are you sure that's what you really saw?"

Her face turned almost sad, and she said, "You were already changed by Edward, however, later on in the vision, I saw something quite different about you..."

I said, "What did you see, later on in the vision?"

At that, she said, "All I saw was... you apart of the Volturi. In fact, someone made you one of the wives."

Esme said, "She's a part of our family now."

Alice said, "That's just it, Esme, I saw that the Volturi had brainwashed her into belonging with them. All I saw was Bella, and she was..."

Rose said, "You think that she'd want to be with the Volturi? What's that supposed to mean, Alice? I mean, it's not like she belongs to someone, who is actually a part of the Volturi, right?"

 _Of course; I do_ , I thought, but then something just popped into my head, if Alice saw me later on with blood red eyes, then that must mean that I must have changed my diet from animals to humans, which I'm glad about, all I could do was nod, and said, "Maybe your vision is wrong, Alice. I mean, how is that possible? I'm Edward's mate after all."

Alice said, "It's rare for my visions to be wrong, we all know that you're Edward's mate, however, when I looked more into this strange vision, I didn't see Edward or an of us near you. Although, I did see someone who was always beside you, no matter what."

I asked, "Who did you see?"

All she said was, "Caius Volturi."

Esme said, "Caius Volturi? What would he want with Bella?"

Rose said, "Maybe, this has to do with what the Volturi had told Bella?"

Alice said as she looked around at all of us, "I''m not sure, maybe you could explain what the Volturi had said, Bella?"

Esme said, "Yeah, Bella, what did the Volturi really say?"

Before any of them knew what happened, I bolted for the door, once I got it opened, I ran back to Edward's room, all the while, trying to not blurt out that her vision will indeed come true, after all.

When I had reached Edward's room, I whispered, "My dark angel?"

A moment later, he appeared in front of me, his blood red eyes were the last I saw, as I flung myself at him, kissing him fiercely, his arms wrapped around me in another second, we both tried to keep it down, but he ended up flitting both of us to the Volturi palace, were once in his chambers, he finally released me, and said, "Welcome to my chambers, my Lady."

I looked around, in awe, and said, "I can't wait until I'm changed."

As we both made love in his chambers, I was in heaven, it didn't matter now that this was going to be my future, I always thought that there was something off about my time with the Cullens; however, after saving Edward, and meeting the Volturi, I soon realized that having or just being near my dark angel, it didn't matter what the Cullens thought of it, and I was happy to have some time with my mate.

When we were done, he said, "Let's save the wild one for after you're changed, shall we, my Lady?"

I said, "Of course, we shall, my dark angel."

He said, "So, Cullen boy is out, and Cullen girl has a vision of you become a mortal hunter after eating animals?"

I said as I gave him a kiss, "Of course; at first, Cullen boy didn't want to leave, and Cullen girl thinks that the vision is a mistake, knowing her brother's 'mate' would never ever want to 'join' the Volturi, she probably would want to try and stop the vision from coming true... I doubt that she can, her visions are never wrong. And with me as Queen, I doubt that Cullen boy wouldn't be happy at all."

He said as he bent down to give me a kiss, "You were, after all, meant to be a Volturi, not a Cullen, my Lady."

After a few kisses, I said, "Mrs. Caius Volturi, hmmm... I like the sound of that."

He said, "For all of forever, Mrs. Volturi."

As we both spent more time together, in his chambers, no one dared interrupt us, however, I was personally dreading returning back to the Cullens.

* * *

A few days later, I was back at the Cullens, while no one didn't notice that I was gone, however, Esme kept 'checking' on me, making sure that I was good for the night, and things like that, not that I didn't want to be checked in on all the time.

Soon Edward and the others had returned, by that time, my dark angel's scent had fully disappeared around me, making it seem like I was there the entire time, I decided to take a walk, however, Edward wanted to come along with me, and much to my displeasure, unfortunately, he did come with me.

While we walked along the trail in the forest, he said, "Bella, are you happy?"

I said, "Of course, I'm happy with you, Edward. Why do you say that for?"

He said as he stopped both of us, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him, "Are you really happy, Bella?"

I said, "Yes, I am, really Edward."

He gently pulled me in for a kiss, after a few minutes, he pulled away, and said, "We better get back to the house."

I said as I looked away from him, "Yeah, let's go..."

But on the way there, in the back of my head, I heard my mate say, "My Lady, I shall see you very soon."

Once we got back to the house, Alice said, "Turns out you were right, Bella. That vision was just a mistake, after all."

Edward asked, "What vision, Alice?"

After Alice had shown him the vision; his grip on me tightened a bit, and he said, "She'll be one of us, after all."

 _No, I won't,_ I thought darkly, as we both headed upstairs, I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone; once in his room, he gently kissed me, once pulled away, he asked, "Why are your lips either blue or purple?"

I said, "My lips always have a funny way of changing color, when I'm alone, that's all. Don't worry, I'm sure that it will stop after I'm changed."

At the mention of my changing, he said, "You're going to be so beautiful with gold eyes."

I heard my dark angel say, "... More like with blood red eyes, if I say so myself."

I had to say, "So, when do I get changed?"

He said, "After the wedding, of course."

I said, "Well, everyone thinks that I'm going away after graduation, that's what-"

He said, "Of course; that's the whole point. The point is that everyone will realize that you're going to become a Cullen, then you'll get changed."

My dark angel said, "A Volturi, is more like it..."

I smiled, nodded, and said, "I can't wait to be a vampire."

 _Queen of all the vampires,_ I thought happily, however, that night; I soon realized that there was no way that I would get some time with my mate, Edward said as he came back into the room, where I was at, "Everyone's out hunting, so we'll have the house to ourselves for the night."

I said as I forced a smile on my face, "That's... nice."

He said as he sat down, "Never in my years as a vampire, that I would finally find my other half, my soul mate."

I forced myself to make a show of not flinching at his words, my mate snarled, "Mine!"

I whispered low for him to hear, "My dark angel..."

Edward didn't notice that I was way out of it, that night, as the night went on, I failed to give him not even the slightest hint of what the Volturi had told me; but towards the end of the night, however, before I knew what was happening at that moment, Edward bowed on one knee, pulled out a box, and said the unthinkable, "When I had first met you, you had me bewitched, from the moment we had introduced ourselves, I knew that I had found the one perfect match for me. Isabella Maria Swan, will you marry me?"

I froze right on the spot, I failed to notice that Edward was calling my name, trying to get my attention, however, my dark angel said, "My Lady!"

I gasped, unable to move, all I could do was not break into tears; I forced down my tears, and all I could do was look at Edward, who whispered, "Bella?"

I slowly shut my eyes, those blood red eyes were the first one's that I saw behind my eyelids, after a few moments, I brought a hand to my lips, where I felt the icy cold lips, I took a deep breath, re-opened my eyes, looked at Edward, forced a smile, making sure that it reached my eyes, although, I was dying on the inside, and I said the one word, "... Yes..."

His face broke into a smile, as he lifted me up, and spun me around in the air.

All the while, I heard my mate's loud hisses and growls, I felt the same way.

I knew that I wouldn't get any sleep at all, that night.

* * *

I knew that Alice would be excited the next day, however, the human herself; wasn't at all.

The next day, Edward had left me for a few human minutes, as soon as he was gone, I glared down at the ring, I turned to the window, and saw that my dark angel was there.

He was, in a flash, in front of me, and claiming what was rightfully his, I only cling to him, forcing myself to remember every detail of him; and especially his eyes, once he broke the kiss, he said while pulling me closer to him, "But, don't forget that I'll always answer, my Lady. Even if you think that I'm not there, I shall answer, no matter what."

I said after another fierce kiss, "Don't worry, my dark angel, for even if I do only remember you as a Volturi lord and the vampire who only wanted me dead, I too shall remember you, my dark angel. Your eyes, I shall never ever forget. For you have not only brought me happiness but also a future that I simply can't wait to come true. I love you, my dark angel."

He said, "I love you, my Lady."

He then noticed the ring on my left hand, he narrowed his eyes at it, and he sneered once more after capturing my lips again, "You're mine... no one else... Those Cullens are fools for taking what's rightfully mine."

I moaned into his mouth; after he pulled away, I said, "For all of forever, my dark angel."

He said as he took a step away from me, "For all of forever, my Lady. We shall meet in the future, for when we meet, all shall be revealed, and only then, shall we have a new Queen in the Volturi... My Queen."

I said after getting my emotions under control, "My dark angel, we both shall meet again in the future, do not worry about me... Soon, my dark angel, soon I shall too have no blood in my veins, I shall not need to breathe, and only then, will we have a wild night... Together, for all of forever, my dark angel."

And with one last fierce kiss, we both parted our seperated ways.

Until that fateful day in the forest, with the Cullens, wolves, newborns, Victoria, and the Volturi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

When Alice had dropped me off at my house, I saw Charlie in the doorway, after I had got inside, he asked, "How was the sleepover?"

I said, "It was fun."

On my way to my room, I heard him say, "Oh; and Jake called, asking for you."

I only said, "I'll call him later..."

Once up in my room, behind my closed door, I quickly locked the window; and drew closed one curtain. When I was sure that everything was shut tight, I only sat down on my bed, finally able to cope with the fact that I was actually going to marry someone else, other than my mate, who is probably feeling the same way right now, ever since that day, I haven't really been in the world lately, I mean, I have been, but also at the same time, haven't been in the world.

It wasn't that easy, though, ever since Alice had another vision of me at first with the Cullens, and then a moment later, she's seen me with the Volturi, she, of course, tried to talk to me, however, the thought of me with the Volturi, I would not say anything, even if I knew that I would have to marry the man who I used to love, in order for me to be with my mate, for all of forever.

I refused to even look at the ring, Charlie didn't know about the ring, although, I hated the fact that Edward had to make me wear it, it felt wrong, I wanted my mate, I needed my mate, just this once, I craved for those blood red eyes, that seem to haunt me in sleep.

Those blood red eyes, I could never really look at a red-eyed vampire, without thinking about my mate, even though we were far away, I could sometimes feel the icy cold lips graze my skin, sending me in shivers, over and over again, I had a bad feeling like Edward wanted to know what the Volturi had told me, I refused to even say a word about that, and knowing him, he would always ask me, until he could figure out the pieces on his own.

At that exact moment; I heard a tapping on my window; I knew who it really was, however, this time, my theory was wrong, and I heard my dark angel's voice say from outside the window, "My Lady..."

Knowing that Charlie was still in the home, I quietly re-opened my curtains, a huge smile spread across my face as I saw my dark angel outside my window, blood red meet chocolate brown eyes, it was like looking into something that you had once forgotten so long ago, as I unlocked and opened my window, we both didn't break eye contact, as soon as I had my window opened up all the way, cool air came to greet me; only I still looked at my dark angel, who slowly reached out towards me; we both leaned in towards one another, once our lips made contact, all of the few passed days and the ring all didn't matter, and it was just me and my mate.

It was just the two of us, the hated vampire and his most hated mortal, yet it felt right, as I felt his arms wrap around me, I almost fell forward, making my dark angel grab hold of the window seal, breaking our kiss, I couldn't help but let out a giggle, he looked back up at me, and asked, "What is it that, my Lady, finds funny?"

I said after a fit of giggles, "And I thought that I was the clumsy one... Turns out I was wrong."

I reached out to him, he took my hand, before hee could pull me outside, I shook my head at him, and said, "Oh; no, you're not. Come on inside my room."

As soon as he was in; he looked around, and said, "Strange room you mortals have these days..."

I looked at him, and said, "First you pick on the mortal who you wanted dead, and now you pick on the same mortal's room?"

He grinned, and said as he pulled me closer, "Well, that same mortal belongs to me."

I said as I gave him a kiss, "And that same mortal, unfortunately, has to marry another, whom you hate like so..."

He said after a kiss, "Mine."

As we both spent time together, after a few weeks apart, I forgot all about the plan that was supposed to take place a few hours later that same day, however, a knock sounded, interrupting both of us, he said, "I must get on my way, my Lady, for your father's outside as we speak. Don't worry, I shall be back to bid you a good night, my Queen."

After another fierce kiss, he fled quietly and silently out the window; and leaving me to deal with my human life and the fight that will soon be happening.

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen, not like this; as Jacob carried me up the mountain, towards where Edward was waiting, he asked me, "Bella, why do you have two different leech scents all over you? I mean, I know that one is his, but who's the other? I hope that it isn't one of those who drink humans for a snack..."

 _Of corse, one happens to be my true mate,_ I thought as I looked around, and so I said after some quick thinking, "No, it's not one of them... I mean, if it really was, then you'd known that I'd be dead in less than an hour or two, right?"

He said, "Are you sure that it wasn't someone who eats humans for breakfast, lunch, and dinner?"

As we both continued up the side of the mountain; however, just before I was going to answer, I heard my mate's snarls and growls, and he said, "Disgusting! Even for a foal _mutt_ like _THAT!_ My Lady, I must know of you and the mutt's relations toward each other, if you could please inform me, as soon as possible."

I had force back my answer to my mate's statement, instead, I said, "Jake, you know that I wouldn't want to have someone like that! Besides, the Volturi... kind of creep me out... Especially... one of their leaders."

And just for a show, I shuttered, Jake said, "Who is it, this time, Bella? It better not be that red-headed one..."

I said, "No, it's not Victoria, although, she is, still, out to get me... And I actually met all three leaders while I had to save Edward in Italy."

Jake stopped walking, and he said in shock, "Wait, hold on here, you mean to tell me, that you actually meet them?"

I said as I looked away from him, "Yes, Jake, I did meet the Volturi..."

He said as he started walking again, "What are they like? Who are they?"

I just said, "Look, Jake, all you need to know about them is that they don't like nor trust humans or wolves, in fact, one of them... doesn't like anything at all... Basically, he hates everything... And when I say everything, I do mean _everything._ "

Jake said, "Including you?"

I forced back my laughter; and said after a moment of getting calmed down, "Please, if Victoria doesn't do it herself, then he might just have to do it, instead. Besides, he, especially, hates me and the Cullens. He'd have a field day if Victoria got rid of me first. Now, can we not talk about my enemies, especially if one is right now, at this very moment, searching for me, and is ready to kill me herself. While the other, might just be plotting to kill me. In my sleep, if I may add so myself."

But he didn't know the real truth, a truth that of which will reveal itself soon... Very soon.

* * *

However, later that day, while I was in the tent, Edward had gone hunting, close by, of course, and Jake was keeping his distance from us, of course, for my safety.

I sighed, rolled onto my back, and whispered softly, "My dark angel, I had to keep both of us safe, for the wolves, especially the one who I was talking with, we have to team up together... And much as I don't really want to admit it, sadly, it's the only 'way' to keep me safe from Victoria and her newborns."

A moment later, my dark angel said, "The only 'way' to keep you safe, my Lady? Since when do vampires, especially the Cullens, team up with our enemies?"

I sighed once more, and said, "Because... one of them is... someone who I knew ever since childhood, that's why."

He said, "You were... friends... with one of them, my Lady?"

I said as I sat up, pulling the blanket closer to me, "At the time, we'd only heard the stories of them, they were just stories. However, in the months that followed my eighteenth birthday, I realized that the stories were true; and that my friend, was indeed, one of them."

He said, "Your friend, Jake is his name, is this correct?"

I whispered, "Yea, that's his name. Why?"

He asked, "Is he the one who tried to reason with you about... becoming one of us?"

At the mention of the kiss, my eyes narrowed, and I said a bit sharply, "That was an inappropriate act, mostly he wanted me to choose him instead, or rather, 'tried' to 'reason' with me, instead."

I heard him chuckle, and he said, "My, my; my Lady, I think I like the angry side of you, instead. I hope that I don't get you angry, someday."

I had to hide my blush, and so I whispered, "Glad you think so, my dark angel."

He said, "I knew it! You're blushing, aren't you?"

I blushed, even more, this time, however, he saw it, and he said, "I finally get to see you blush... Tell me, has Cullen or Wolf-boy made you blush before?"

I said, "No, they haven't made me blush like you have been able to do, my dark angel."

He said as he gave me a kiss, "Then, I'm the first one to have ever made someone, like you, blush, my Lady."

I had to close my eyes, as his lips moved along my mouth and neckline, I couldn't help but let a few giggles out, at least, I get to spend a few wonderful moments with my mate; before I go to war with a vampire who wants me dead so badly.

Just then, Edward came in, after he saw me sitting up, he said, "Bella, why aren't you under the blankets, it's going to get dark soon, and you'll be shivering by the time it's midnight."

My eyes snapped open, I jumped when I saw that Edward had come back; my mate let out a growl, apparently, neither of us were too happy that we both got interrupted, I just sighed loudly, laid back under the warm heavy blankets, turned on my side, away from him, and said, "There. Happy now? Don't even answer that."

Edward said, "Bella, you know, you're actually starting to scare everyone. Including your Father. Especially me. Please, just talk to me?"

My mate snarled bitterly, "Like you'd ever have her, once she's changed, she'll belong to me, boy."

I said after a moment of secretly agreeing with my mate, "Look, Edward, I know that you all are worried about me, I get that. However, what the Volturi had told me... I just can't... I'm sorry."

Edward said, "Bella, why didn't you tell Alice about this? Maybe she could have helped you, you just have to-"

I cut in, and said, "I know, Edward. I should have gone to Alice, and told her what the Volturi had said, but unfortunately, they had made me promise them that I wouldn't tell anyone... Including you all... I'm sorry."

Edward sighed, and he said, "Promise that you'll tell all of us; after you're changed?"

I just said, "I will."

However, I wasn't really going to tell them all what the Volturi had revealed to me and my mate.

* * *

We all stood in a line, a huge fire was in front of us, one newborn had surrendered, didn't want to kill me, me, Edward, and Seth had already destroyed Victoria, who had found out where we had been camping at, after all.

Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri were on their way, I stood next to Edward, who had an arm wrapped around me.

Once they had arrived, Jane asked the newborn why they'd came here, she'd soon sent the newborn down screaming in pain, after Esme stopped Jane, Jane told Demetri to 'finish' off the newborn, in which, Edward had me look away, and he covered my ears, however, I could still hear the snap of the newborn's neck being ripped apart from the rest of her body.

When that was done, I turned back to Jane, who looked at me, her red eyes never leaving my face, after a moment, she spoke, "Remember, human, not a word of our... agreement. I'm surprised that you have kept your side of our little deal up for so long, and after all that we've tried to do to you, in your visit to Italy."

I said, "Don't worry, Jane, it won't be long..."

She said, "Indeed, it won't be long, human."

I said as she turned to leave, "Jane!"

She froze, slowly turned to face us, and she said, "What is it, human? Don't you see that I want to go home."

I was about to walk up to her; when Edward held me back, I just said, "Edward, can you please let go of me? I've got to give something to Jane."

He said, "Bella, you might-"

Jane said, "She said, let her go. I would like to see what she has to give to me; before I return back home."

Edward didn't move, until Alice said, "Edward, Jane's right. Let Bella go, before Jane leaves, and Bella really has to give something to her. Right, Bella?"

I said, "Yes."

After a few moments, he did let go of me, as I made my way up to Jane, I felt my mate's arm wrap around me, once I was in front of her, I pulled out a letter; it was my next letter for my dark angel, and I said as I handed her the letter, "For him, if you could please?"

She said as she took it, "Certainly, human. I shall let him know that you've made it out alive, and in exchanged, he wanted me to give you this."

She held out a small white box, and she muttered low as I took it out of her icy cold hand, "Think of it as an early 'Welcome into the Volturi' sort of gift."

She said loudly, "Since you have your future set in stone, after all."

I said, "I shall look at it, later on, don't worry, Jane, I haven't told anyone yet."

She nodded; and said as she turned around to return back to the palace, "We will be waiting for your next letter, young one... Unless, you wished to pay us another visit..."

I said, "I think, I'll pass on the next visit... However, soon it all shall be reveal."

She said as she glanced back at me, her red eyes softened up around the edges, "Indeed, young one. Soon it shall be revealed. Until we met again, young one."

I said, "Until we met again, Jane."

And that was the last I saw of the Volturi.

For now, anyways.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

My heart was pounding so loud, I was sure that my mate could hear it, it didn't have to be like this, I already had enough to deal with here, Edward was still, as all the others, Alice had another vision, her hands were clenched, I'm guessing that the vision wasn't a good one, this time.

My dark angel said, "My dear Lady, why is your heart pounding so loud?"

I was about to say something, when Alice dragged me, Rose, and Esme up to another part of the home, I was sure that she wanted to tell us ladies her vision, instead, knowing that she had only told us girls her last two visions about me, already.

Once we were safe, she turned to me, and asked, "What did the Volturi say, Bella? I mean it, don't act like you don't know either."

I turned away from all of them, she was about to say something, when Esme said, "Alice."

I felt my mate's hand on my cheek, and he whispered, "What have they done to make you say our agreement, my Lady?"

Alice said, "Bel-"

I turned to face them, they all, or should I just say, only Alice for that matter, walked up to me; when Esme said, "Bella, honey, you know that you can't keep it a secret anymore, right? We're all worried about what the Volturi had said to you. So, please, just please, tell us what they said. It would help with Alice's visions, a lot."

I sighed, and said, "You know what will happen if I do tell..."

Alice said, "What!? You're telling me - us - that you've made a deal with the Volturi?"

I said, "Yes, I did. And I'm holding up my end of it. Whether you like it or not, Alice, I'm not going to have an early funeral!"

She said, "Bel-"

I cut in, and snapped, "Just because you get flashes of something that won't come true, doesn't mean that you, and only you, can make me tell you what the Volturi said to me. It's my business, not yours, Alice!"

She cried, "But, Bella, you'll not want to join-"

I said, "Who said that I would want to join? I don't see that happening anytime soon..."

She said, "Bella, you know that they would rather kill than let you-"

I said, "Like that would happen... They already know that I'm gooing to get changed."

She said, "But then, you're-"

I glared at her, hands in fists, and I shouted, "You know what, Alice!? You're starting, no not just you, everyone is this family, are acting on edge just because of a stupid vision that you're trying to not let it come true! You said it yourself, your visions are never ever wrong!"

She was about to say something; when I snapped, "I'm not done yet, Pixie! For months, you all have been trying to get me to open up! Hell, Edward tried to get me to open up after he proposed to me! As if that's not enough for a human to handle with a bunch of overprotective vampires!"

I sighed; and said as I headed towards the door, "I'm going home, Alice. I need a break from everyone here... Especially you and Edward."

The moment I got my things ready, I was about to go downstairs; when my dark angel said fro behind, "Someone's in a happy mood today."

I said as I turned around, "About time you come and rescue me."

He said as he pulled me closer to him, "From your shouting and anger, I had a feeling like you needed someone to help you calm down for a few."

I said, "I could also use a break from here too."

He said, "Care to tag along, my Lady?"

I said after I gave him a kiss, "Yes, I would."

And so, together we both fled back to Volterra.

* * *

The moment we both made it into his chambers, however, was the same moment that my phone went off; I quickly checked it, sighed, and said as I put it on silent, "Dumb Cullens... When I said that I needed a break, I meant, I needed a break... From you all."

When I had turned back to my mate, he said, "Your moods swings are quite entertaining... No wonder why I get to have you all to myself."

I smirked, and said, "No wonder why I decided to leave, in the first place."

He pulled me in for a kiss, one that had all of the previous events all slip away, as we both made love, once again, I wasn't paying attention, I was with my mate, and that was all I needed.

Once we were done, I snuggle closer to him, and he said, "Someone wants to stay, I see."

I looked up at him, and said, "I don't want to return just yet."

He chuckled, and said, "My Lady, I had thought that you would want to return, however; from your answer, I would have a hard time convincing you of your return, after all."

I gave him a kiss, and said, "Not yet, my dark angel."

A knock sounded, my dark angel growled, I ended up groaning; we both didn't want to answer it, but judging by the second knock, my dark angel finally got up, and muttered as he went to go get the door, "So much for alone time with my mate..."

I said, "Hold on, don't open the door just yet."

I quickly covered myself, got my close, and headed for the bathroom.

When I was finally dressed, after fixing my hair, I step out, and was in shock, or rather surprised, that Aro and Marcus were there too, from the moment I stepped out, Aro said kindly, "Ah, yes, young Bella. It is such a pleasure to see you, again."

I said, "You too, Aro."

Marcus said, "Young Lady, I'm quite surprised that both you and your mate didn't want no interruptions from no one; when Aro knocked. I was quite in shock, myself, that when Caius opened the door, he glared at both of us. Something, that even Aro, wasn't going to question while alone with Caius."

My dark angel said, "You and your gift, Marcus; I sware."

Aro said, "Young Bella, care to explain why you're here?"

I said, "The Cullens are being overprotective at the moment. All of them have been asking over and over again what you had told me, while one has visions of me first with them and then with you all, with blood red eyes. Now, Cullen boy also tried to get me to open up, all the while preventing me from leaving his sight, yet at the same time, letting me go home... Or so, that's what they think at the moment."

I shared a sideways glance with my mate, after a few moments, Aro nodded, and he said, "Please; if I may add, continue with the act. We will be able to surprise them at any moment, when you're changed into one of them; we'll pay you all a visit, while visiting, you're going to sneak off somewhere, and let's say, Caius, you're going to 'kidnap' her, and we'll be on our way back here."

I said, "But, what about Alice and Edward?"

Jane said, "Don't worry about them, my Lady. I've got it under control."

Caius glared at Jane, while Aro said, "Jane dear; don't frighten the girl. Remember, she's going to be one of them."

I said, "Let me guess, after a few years, we're going to have a celebration for Caius's new mate on becoming Queen, and when the Cullens see that the Queen is really me, they'll be shocked? Am I correct?"

Aro said, "Exactly, young Lady. We won't decide on what will happen, just know that it will happen soon. We can't let little Alice see our decision, now can we? It wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

I couldn't help but say, "Of course, it wouldn't."

As Caius flew me back to Forks, I couldn't help but think about the plan.

* * *

That night, while in bed, I heard a tap at my window, I only turned over to realized that it was Edward, his expression concerned, I made a show of smiling at him, however, he smiled, only until he saw that I had locked my window, and drew close the curtains, that he realized that I wasn't in the mood tonight.

I fell asleep that night, not really up for talking to Edward. Although, I did let my mate know that I just wanted to sleep, after an emotional day.

* * *

The next day, as I was heading to my truck, Edward landed in front of me, making me both jump and scream loudly, which also led to the growing from my mate, however, Edward didn't seem to notice or hear, he just said, "Good morning, Bella. Sleep well"

I glared at him, and said, "Quit it, will you?"

He said, "Bella, look, I'm sorry. Just let me know next time, will you?"

I said as I got into my truck, "I have to go."

He said as I started up the truck, "Where are you going?"

I refused to even answer him, as I pulled out and away from my driveway, however, I knew just where I needed to go, but when I had got to the borderline, I stopped the truck, I said, "Let's see if I even want to talk to him..."

And so, I crossed the line, and into the world of the wolves.

* * *

When I had pulled up at the Cullens, I noticed that Alice was already outside, and she was making her way over to me, at first, I wanted to regret this visit, however, before I could do anything, she said, "If I'd known that you just wanted a break-"

I sighed, got out, and said as I went into the house, "I told you that, remember?"

She said, "I know, but the visions started coming, and... I guess I freaked out about it..."

I just said as I headed inside, "I know that you were freaked out about the visions, but sometimes, you just have to give me some time to think about it first; before you start asking questions. Alright, Alice?"

She said, "I understand, Bella. Now the others are upstairs waiting for us."

The moment we made it, Edward was by my side, and already pulling me along with him, as he made me sit beside him on the couch, once everyone was seated, Carlisle said as he begun to pace, "We need to figure out why Bella's future is changing, and if she even belongs with us."

Rose said, "Ever since Alice was getting those funny visions, she's been asking Bella over and over again what the Volturi had told her, and she's not opening up."

Carlisle said, "Well, we all know, or should know, that whatever the Volturi had told Bella is important. Because if she's not opening up to any of us, then she's sworn to secrecy. And we should all know what the punishment for that is, especially if she's still human."

Alice said, "But, Carlisle, she made a deal with them."

I glared at her, Carlisle said, "Alice, you should know not to speak of anything that involves her or the Volturi, she didn't inform any of us about this deal, now did she?"

Before Alice could reply, he continued on, "If she'd informed you of it, and she told you to not tell, then we shall respect that. However, since you forced her to tell that part, it's only fair that she has a say in this matter as well."

He turned to me, and he said, "Bella, do you have anything to say about this?"

All I said was, "All you need to know, Carlisle, is that there are reasons behind what the Volturi had told me, reasons that, if I did tell you, then I'd been doomed to an early funeral."

Something flashed in his eyes, and he said after a moment, "I see now why you aren't opening up, even if you do continue to keep silent, I'm sure that they have a point in time to reveal all that has been unspoken, at some point in time?"

I said, "Yes, at some point, all shall be revealed."

He nodded once more, and he said, "Bella, can I talk to you in my office?"

I got up, and said, "Sure."

Once we were in his office, he chuckled, and said, "It wouldn't surprise me to find a certain red-eyed vampires scent all over you. Tell me, who's the mysterious scent?"

I said, "You're not going to tell, are you?"

He said, "Heavens no! Even if I knew who has reclaimed what has been taken away, I would never let it get out. Remember, I used to work with them."

I sighed, and said, "Tell me, Carlisle, has Caius ever found the one for him, yet?"

He said, "Well, no, but until recently, he has found the one."

At that, I said, "You have to promise me, don't tell or think about it, especially with Edward around."

As he made his promise to me, I finally said, "I think I found my mate."

He said, "Who do you think it is?"

I said, "Caius... Volturi..."

After a few moments, he said, "You would make a wonderful Queen someday."

I said, "How...?"

He chuckled, and said, "I knew from the moment you two had to talk to each other, I always knew that someday, Caius would find the one, but I didn't think that it would be you, of all people."

I said after a moment, "Thank you, Carlisle."

He shocked me even more, he bowed, and said, "Your welcome, my Lady."

Once he got up, he said, "Come on, Bella. Leet's get back to the meeting."

As the meeting went on, however, Alice continued to have visions, only this time, Edward would find out about them too.

And he would stop at nothing, in order for me to stay by his side, forever.

Even if it meant changing me earlier than was originally planned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Edward now kept a sharp eye on me, now that he knew about the visions, it wasn't helping now that he became more stalk-ish; than ever, everywhere I went, I could always feel his eyes on me, making me question everything that I either wanted or needed, I was now more afraid to even get anything because of him now. I had now become silent, I refused to talk to anyone, including the Cullens, my dad, or even Jake, my eyes were very much dual, black bags under them, every time I looked in the mirror, all I could see was a shell, a shell that was once full of life and happiness, but now, it was a hollow shell, without feeling. Emotionless.

No one, not even my dad or Jake, noticed that I wasn't happy, no one ever did.

It was the night before the wedding; when Edward came in through the window, he gave me a kiss, he said the moment he pulled away, "I know that you're going to be so beautiful tomorrow. Promise me that I will be yours forever."

I said, "Forever."

He gave me another kiss; one that sadly got interrupted by Jasper, who said, "Time to go, Edward."

However, before he'd left, he handed me a bottle, and he said, "Don't worry, Bella, everything will be as the way it was. Just drink this before you go to bed tonight."

That's when he was gone, leaving me to wonder what it really was, so without wanting to disappoint him, I drank whatever he'd given me.

But little did I know, he'd given me his venom.

Changing me into a vampire in the dead of night.

* * *

The next day, I woke up, but as I rolled over, no sound came out of my mouth, I realized that I was in pain, as I got up, I refused to lay back down; I mean, today is my wedding after all.

I only managed to get out of my bed, until the pain increased; I refused to shut my eyes as tears begin to fall, I couldn't move, my insides were on fire, my heart beat had also begun to increase, as well as the pain in my arms and legs, for the longest time ever, the fire raged on; and when it was done, I heard the last of my heartbeat, and it went still.

Never to beat again.

I got up, I noticed that when I had looked in the mirror, my eyes caught me; they were a blood red, that's when I saw another pair of blood red eyes beside me, and the person said, "No... _My Lady?_ "

Before I could say something; they had already fled, I turned back to my blood red eyes, for some strange reason; I found comfort in not only the blood red eyes that I now have; but also in the strange man who also had blood red eyes too.

Alice soon showed up, one look told me that she knew something, but even I was afraid to ask, knowing that she'd tell Edward, who, later on, would confront me; she only said, "Come on, Bella. Let's go hunt."

Before I could do anything, she dragged me outside, and we both went hunting, which involved a mountain lion and a deer.

Before going to the Cullens.

* * *

Once at the Cullens house, while getting me dressed for my wedding, Carlisle knocked, and he said, "Alice, I need to have a moment with Bella."

When Alice didn't move, he said, "Alone, and don't even think about it too."

When Alice was gone, Carlisle shut and locked the door, he sighed, turned to face me, and said gently, "You saw him, didn't you?"

I looked around; when he saw that, he said, "Don't worry, both of them are busy at the moment. It's just you and me. You're safe."

I looked down, for only a moment; when I suddenly looked at myself in the mirror, after what seemed only for a few seconds, I saw the same blood red eyes looking at me, I turned around, and there he was, just looking at me.

I only looked at Carlisle, who said, "We're trying to help, Bella. He won't hurt you, I promise."

I turned back to the stranger, who said to Carlisle, "Do you know who did this, Carlisle? How did she become so... silent... in a matter of months?"

Carlisle said, "First of all; I don't know who had done it. Edward must have known something... Alice ended up forcing her to tell her what the punishment was; if she told anyone the news. Which led to her being silent... Even before this, she refused to tell anyone, which I completely understand."

The stranger took a step towards me, however, I only backed up, he stopped, and after a moment; he turned back to Carlisle, and said, "Is there a way that I could somehow take her back with me?"

Just then a knock sounded, I only backed up some more, my back hitting the wall, I slid all the way to the floor; where I started banging my head against the wall, making a dent in it.

Carlisle said, "Uh oh, she's doing it again. Quick, Caius, try to stop her from doing that, while I answer the door. The last time she did that, her head was bleeding. Quickly."

Caius, who was in front of me, bend down to my eye level, and whispered softly, "Young one, you don't want to have us exposed, now do you?"

The softness of his voice, make me look in his eyes, for some odd reason, I don't know why; but I had finally stopped, all I could do was looked into his eyes, he gently pulled me in his arms, for a moment, I thought that he would disappear; when he didn't, I felt his arms wrap around me, holding me to him; while I slowly, very slowly, shut my eyes, feeling safety and comfort in his arms. Especially his blood red eyes.

The moment I shut my eyes, I finally felt complete, as we both stayed like that, the scent of human blood caught me, he let go, notice me looking all over him for the scent, he only chuckled, I looked up at him, and he said softly, "My Lady, you must still be hungry. Here's a little snack for you to eat before your... unworthy... marriage."

He pulled out a blood bag, the blood was getting to me, after he handed it to me, I had another different type of snack, only this one was so much sweeter, I was a little disappointed that it was gone, I looked up at Caius, who pulled out another bag for me, however, Carlisle shut the door, which made both me and Caius look up at him; when he notice that Caius and I were having a snack together, he shook his head, and said, "Well that's one way to calm a newborn down."

Caius said as he pulled out another bag for me, "Indeed, Carlisle. When she first caught the scent, she began attacking me, which later stopped when I gave her the blood bag of human blood."

Carlisle said, "Let's hope that she'll make it through the wedding without having to stop for a quick lunch break."

As he watched both of us, I finished yet another blood bag, he was about to pull out another, when I stopped him, he looked at me, and asked, "Finished, my Lady?"

I let out a small smile, nodded, and snuggled into him, making him wrap his arms around me.

Carlisle said, "I'm sorry to break up your little snack time, but Alice is outside, and she worried... again."

I clung to Caius, who said after a moment, "Of course, Carlisle. Although; try to get her away from the humans, I'm not leaving just yet... That's if you know what I mean."

Carlisle said, "Of course, after all, she may want dinner as well."

I looked between Carlisle and Caius, both of them turned to be, with a look of sadness, I looked down, disappointed; when Caius lifted my face, I looked into his eyes, and he whispered softly, "Don't worry, my Lady, I won't leave you, I promise."

He softly gave me a kiss, sending me in a world of stillness and perfectness, however; when he pulled away, I whimpered quietly at him, he said, "Don't fret, my Lady, soon we shall be together again. For all of forever."

He gave me one last soft kiss, pulled away, and said, "Mine."

When he was gone, I felt empty, Carlisle said, "He's offering to take you out to dinner, my Lady. Don't worry, you two shall see each other in a few hours."

I only nodded; as Alice finished getting me ready, I only looked blankly in the mirror, once she was done; she said happily, "There, you're done!"

I just nodded, while she went to go get ready, I heard Caius whisper, "Your dark angel, my Lady."

I slowly closed my eyes, those red eyes came back to me, sending my skin in a craving for his touch; I had to force myself from not hunting him down, knowing that I felt safe with him.

Knowing that I was meant to belong to him.

Instead of with Edward.

* * *

While everyone was happy for me and Edward, Carlisle said as he and Esme came up to greet us, "Why don't I take Bella out for a bit... She needs to hunt."

Edward said, "Carlisle, I could take-"

Carlisle said, "No, Edward, I want to take her. Besides, I need to talk to her about something anyways."

Edward sighed, and said, "Fine."

Once away from the humans, Carlisle said, "More like escort you to your mate..."

As we walked into the forest, I caught my dark angel's scent, and before Carlisle had enough time to say something, I flew towards my dark angel.

When he caught me, in his arms, I gave him a soft kiss, only he wrapped his arms around me, deepening the kiss, even more, I realized that I was in my safe place, a place that involved me and my mate.

A few moments later, Carlisle showed up, and he said, "No wonder why she took off."

I glared at him, he caught it, and said while backing up, "I understand, my Lady."

I nodded, Caius said as he wrapped an arm around me, "Well, Carlisle, we must be off. Can't have her eating one of the guests, now can we?"

Carlisle said, "Of course, besides, she did look hungry after a few of the guests went up to greet her and Edward. Had to tell him that I wanted to talk to her, but really, you're the one who's taking her to dinner, after all."

Caius said, "Well, she won't be that far from the wedding, we're going hunting in another town. Have to have her return on a full stomach."

As soon as we were far away from Forks and even farther away from the wedding, we went hunting, taking our victims into an alleyway, and we both had a lovely dinner together.

After dinner, we went back to Forks, much to my displeasure; however, while in the forest, he stopped; and pulled me in for a kiss.

I couldn't even think straight; as we both refused to even break, I need him, it was something that never left me, this burning desire for him, and only him, kept me wanting him more and more, with each passing minute of every single day, that we don't see each other.

It had indeed felt different, kissing my mate, compared to Edward's kiss back at the alter. With Edward, his felt a little... blunt, but with my mate, it felt just right.

We both broke away, when we smelt Carlisle coming towards us, I had to bit my lower lip from not attacking my mate, who took a small step back, once Carlisle had found us, he said, "My Lady, everyone's wondering where you have gone off too."

I gave my mate one last kiss, before forcing myself to walk towards Carlisle, however, my mate grabbed my arm, I turned back to look at him, and he said, "It was nice having dinner with you, my Lady."

I nodded in return, gave him one last kiss, looked into his bright red eyes, and I whispered weakly and quietly, "My dark angel."

He said as he was about to leave, "My Lady."

When he was gone, I sighed, turned back to Carlisle, and he said, "My Lady, did you just speak, once again?"

All I said as we started walking back to the wedding, "My dark angel."

I soon was silent once again, and as we headed back to the wedding, I felt empty.

Once again.

* * *

As soon as we got off the boat, Edward refused to waste any time, once in the master bedroom, he attacked me; destroying my close in the process, once I was in nothing but my undergarments; with just one swift move, he was naked and ripped off my underwear and bra.

That was the first of many nights while we were on our honeymoon.

A honeymoon, I realized, later on, that night, without my mate.

I wanted and needed my mate.

Now!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

We had to come back early, from our honeymoon, turns out that somehow, I don't know how, but Edward had made me pregnant... Much to my displeasure.

As we got out of the car, Edward called, "Carlisle!"

Carlisle was already by my side, after a look from Edward, he picked me up; not wanting to say anything in front of Edward, who had gone to go get our bags off the car.

Once inside his office, he was about to say something, when I heard my dark angel say from the other side of me, "My Lady!"

I pulled him down for a kiss, one that was long overdue, after a few moments of happiness; he pulled away, and said, "Lovely to see you too, my Lady."

I wanted to snuggle with my mate, however, Carlisle said, "Wait a minute? Did he really do it?"

At the sound of his gasped, me and my mate turned to see Carlisle, who was looking at me in utter shock, I was wondering why he was looking at me like that, it was a long minute before he spoke, and he said, "I'm afraid she's... the very first vampire to have a child-"

My dark angel said, "He did WHAT!?"

Carlisle said after a moment, "Bella's pregnant with his child."

It was still a shocker, as I tried to not attack him, Caius had a strong grip on me, I ended up growling at Carlisle; Caius said while still holding me, "Does that boy know what the laws are? Or is he trying to have my mate remain his?"

I growled even louder, my anger and frustration having been in my growls, Carlisle said, "I think he wanted a family, however, having a pregnant vampire who's silent... he'll have to face the punishment. Both of them..."

Caius said, "Carlisle, both of them don't know how hurt and angry my mate is. Let alone having his child, I know for a fact that she'd rather be with me, instead of being here. Trapped!"

I snarled, proving his point; Carlisle said after backing away from me, "Now, when you say that, I've been noticing that Edward and Alice have been up to something at late... Edward also has been quite overprotective, and this was happening before all the changes happened. Before the wedding."

My growl echoed throughout the home, Carlisle said after a moment, "Get her out, Caius. You're the only one who can calm her down. It's time I have a talk with my son..."

I snarled at him, before Caius said, "Agreed, Carlisle. Don't let it slip."

Carlisle said, "I understand, my Lady."

And with that, we were gone before Carlisle made it to the door.

* * *

When we had made it to the Volturi palace, Caius pulled me along with him to the throne room, where I could smell food, and he said, "You must be hungry, my Lady. Luckily for you, lunch has just arrived."

As soon as we got there, I took off, snatching about two humans, a married couple; as soon as I had one dead, the other tried to flee, only I soon cornered the lady, fear was clearly on her face, in no time, she was lifeless.

I decided to not share my lunch with anyone; Felix tried to get the male, however, I snarled, "Mine! Get your own!"

He just smirked, backing away, and said, "Just wondering if you wanted to share, that's all."

I growled at him, my dark angel said, "Felix, you might not want to bother her while she's having lunch. She doesn't share."

When I was done, I sighed, Aro said, "How long has she been gone?"

Caius said as I made myself comfortable in his arms, "Almost a month."

Marcus said while watching me, "She must be glad to have her... dark angel... back with her again."

I glared and growled at Marus, who said, "The message is loud and clear, my Lady."

Caius chuckled, and said to Marcus, "Be careful, who knows what she'll do if you say that again."

I gave him a look, and he said, "I know, my Lady, you don't need to remind me."

Caius said, "Shall we, my Lady?"

I tilted my head, giving a questioning look; after he saw it, he said as he began leading me out of the throne room, "Come, my Lady. You need a proper 'Welcome back' gift."

Aro and Marcus both groaned, and Aro said, "Brother!"

I snarled at both of them, they both just chuckled, and Caius said while gently pulling me along, "You two should really stop. Just stop, before you both have one angry newborn attacking you... And I'm not going to let you both live it down, either."

Once we got to his chambers, he said as he pulled me in for a kiss, "I'm so glad that you're back..."

I refused to even speak, let alone talk, as we both attacked the bed, I couldn't have been happier to be with my mate; by the end of our fun, however, I wasn't all that happy about returning to the Cullens, but then again; my dark angel reassured me that he would always visit, no matter what.

And so, we both flew back to the Cullens; where I knew Edward was waiting.

* * *

While in the forest, near the Cullens, before Caius could say anything, I had him in a fierce kiss, one that I just had to remember, soon his lips attacked my neckline, I only clung to him, my eyes filled with unrelenting tears, however, he said in between kisses, "Your... mine... always... remember... that... my... Lady."

I whispered, "My dark angel..."

However; we both smelt Carlisle's scent, once he had found both of us, he said, "My-"

Just then; Edward snapped, "Bella."

I refused to look away from my dark angel, as Edward went for me, my dark angel said as he gently dragged me out of the way, "Well, well, well; look who decided to show."

Edward said, "Bella."

My dark angel stopped me, I looked into his eyes, he gave me a look that I simply nodded; unable to disobey my dark angel, I simply wrapped his arms around me, and let out a contented sigh.

Edward's eyes widened, I clearly saw the fear, however, he hide it with an angry glare at my dark angel, who growled protectively, Edward looked at Carlisle, and he said, "Why is he here?"

Carlisle said, "I'm just making sure that he doesn't... attack... Bella, since she's having a child and all."

Before I could growl, which was about to come out, my dark angel covered my mouth, he muttered low in my ear, only for me to hear, "I wouldn't want to growl, just yet, my Lady. I understand your frustration and anger, however, the Cullen boy doesn't even know... yet."

I narrowed my eyes at him, he fought back a chuckle, and whispered, "You can be mad at me all you want, my Lady, however, I'm not Marcus."

I crossed my arms in front of me, growled low at him, sighed, and then just snuggled back into him, he asked, "Am I forgiven?"

I growled, he just said, "Don't worry, I know that you won't be angry that long, soon I'll be back in your arms in no time."

Carlisle said, "Caius..."

My mate and I both looked at Carlisle, we quickly saw a flash of amusment in his eyes, however, Edward said, "Bella, get away from-"

Carlisle warned, "Edward."

Caius tightened his hold on me, I narrowed my eyes at Edward, who said, "... he might kill you..."

Carlisle said, "Uh oh..."

Caius said, "Now he's done it..."

I kicked Caius, making him let go of me, I attacked Edward, who thought that I was running into his arms, just before he opened his arms, I through him half way on the other side of the forest, he landed with a loud crash, I was at his side in a few seconds, and flung him into a tree, which split in half.

I walked up to him, Carlisle and Caius showed up, both of them keeping a distance from both of us, knowing that I was outraged, Edward looked up at me, before he could say something, Caius said, "Young one-"

Before I had a chance to look at my mate, I realized that I was in a cage, which landed on top of me, trapping me in its bars, Carlisle said, "What-"

Edward said, "No, Carlisle! She belongs with us, she's, after all, my mate, and is having my child. I don't want to lose her... Please, Carlisle, you got to believe me."

I growled at him, he only said as he turned to me, "Don't worry, Bella. Soon it will be all better."

When he turned to my mate, he said, "What were you doing with my mate?"

Caius only said, "You think that you have everything, boy? You and your family just wait, you all shall not have another chance, like this again."

Edward asked, "What did you all tell Bella? She's not telling us anything."

Caius glared, and he snapped, "You dare question the Volturi!? She's under secrecy for a reason! You think that you all can just ask her, and she'll tell you!? Think again, boy, because not only that, but you think that we don't know about law breakers? The laws are there for a reason, boy!"

Edward said, "You think that we've broken the law!?"

Caius said, "Not thin, I know that you've broken the law, boy. Soon, you and your coven shall be exposed for your petty crimes, and that's when she'll reveal it."

Edward growled at him, I snarled at Edward, I began trying to break through the bars, I wanted out, I wanted my mate, my hair falling all over in the process, I growled in frustration, unable to get free from the cage, I tried to use my hands to break the bars, however, I had no luck, I ended up failing, there was no way out of this cage, Edward said, "Bella, calm down. Look, want some food?"

Blood caught my attention, I began to calm down, however, when I took a sip of the red liquid, I finally caught the scent, it wasn't the sweet scent of dead humans, it was the disgusting scent of animal blood, my head snapped around to face Edward, my red eyes narrowed, and I growled as I through the disgusting thing in his face, making him look at me with shocked gold eyes.

Edward said a moment later, "You don't want it?"

I growled at him; before he could say anything, Carlisle said, "Edward, she's still a newborn, she can't quite have animal blood just yet, the human blood's too strong for her to back away from."

Edward said, "But she should be used to animal blood by now, and how are we even supposed to get human blood anyway?"

Carlisle said while glancing at my mate, "Caius, don't you have some somewhere?"

Edward said, "Let me give it to her."

Caius said, "No, boy, I'll give it to her. Besides, I need to calm her down, before I leave."

Edward said, "No!"

Carlisle said, "Edward, look at her, she's not happy at all. Can't you see, Caius is the only one who can calm her down. Just let him, he knows what he's doing."

Edward looked at me, I was in a ball, not happy at all; finally, after a few moments, Edward said, "Fine. But when you're done, I don't want you near her again, do you hear?"

Caius only went on the other side of the cage, I made my way over to him, once he was at my eye level, he sighed, reached in and placed his hand on my cheek, with his other hand, he slipped me two fresh blood bags, he was about to let go, when I only kept his hand in place, not wanting to let go, not yet.

He whispered softly, "Don't worry, my Lady, I'll never leave you. Always know that I'm with you... For all of forever."

I whispered softly, "For all of forever."

He whispered once more, "My Lady..."

I gripped his hand, not wanting him to go, blood red met blood red, as we both stared at each other, both of us in our own little world, I didn't realize that he made me let go, both of us never break eye to eye, he softly kissed my hand, and he whispered, "Soon, my Lady. For all of forever."

He stood up, after a glance, he looked at Edward, and declared, "When the truth's revealed, boy, you might want to find another..."

He bent down in front of me, after a soft kiss on the forehead, he whispered softly, "Don't lose hope, my Lady. Not yet."

Before he left, however, he turned back to Edward, and said, "You and your coven will soon be exposed. And then, we'll see who's her true soul mate..."

With a glance at me, he fled back to Volterra.

Leaving me all alone.

* * *

When we had made it back to the Cullens; after he shut the door, he turned to me; I had already finished the two bags, however, he wasn't happy at all about it.

It wasn't until he had me in chains, when he said, "You belong to me, and only me."

I wanted to growl at him, but he had me in a forced kiss, one that left me in disgust, he said as he through me onto the bed, "I'm the only one who you really want. No one else."

As he attacked my neck, I couldn't think at all, my thoughts of my mate clouded my mind.

Gods; I wanted and needed my mate.

My dark angel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

 **BELLA'S POV**

Carlisle came in, it was a few weeks later, I was in my cage, Edward had gone hunting, once he saw that I was in my cage, just sitting there, with my back to him, looking angry, he sighed, and said gently, "You're close, it's getting nearer."

I began tugging at the chains on my hands and legs, when I had no luck, I swung one chained hand at the bars of the cage, trying to break free from the chains, when I had no luck, I let out a cry, unable to hold it in any longer, I wanted out, as I began to struggle in the chains and cage, Carlisle only watched, his face unable to hide the sorrow and helplessness, I finally stopped, unable to continue on.

He said after a moment, "Your silence is bothering me, I'm worried about you, I know that you want out... It's just that, seeing you like this, I'm worried about your sanity... You're barely hanging onto what sanity you have left, soon you won't be able to think for yourself anymore."

I looked up at him, and whispered quietly, "I... want... out..."

He said, "I understand that I really do. You and I both know that this has to end now; before we all lose you. Especially..."

I watched in horror and helplessness as he made his way to the door, however, I heard him say low as he shut the door, "... Your mate."

The moment he shut the door, I let out a growl, unable to think straight as my thoughts were suddenly on my mate, I wanted and needed him, the more I fought against the chains, the more I began to slip away from reality itself, at the last struggle, I finally fell sideways, unable to break free.

Cutting off all my senses at once.

* * *

Sounds, touches, feelings, thoughts, memories, words, voices, lights, growls, snarls.

They all faded away.

All, but one

My dark angel

* * *

Voices...

I heard voices, one said, "Carlisle, you know that she's fine. I mean, look at her."

Carlisle glanced at me, I saw his sadness, no one shouldn't be sad, they were all happy, everyone's happy, after a moment, he shook his head, sighed, and said, "Look at her! Just look at her!"

Edward said after a glance, "What about her?"

Carlisle sighed once more, and said, "Something's changed... I could see it, however, you can't... You don't even notice it, you never did..."

Edward said, "What do you mean?"

Before Carlisle could reply, a new voice said, "Carlisle, Caius Volturi is here to see you."

Edward growled, "Why is he here?"

Carlisle said before he left the room, "Don't worry, Edward. I just need to talk to him about something."

Edward said as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him, "Carlisle..."

I sighed, feeling nothing, I only rolled into a ball in my cage, I'd never was let out of my cage, my thirst for humans or animals had completely vanished, I was a vampire without feeling, unable to eat... nothing at all.

A few moments later, the door burst open, I didn't bother looking up, however, the sound of my cage opening, caught my ears; someone took a hold of my arm, and gently dragged me out of my cage.

Once out, they said, "Carlisle!"

Carlisle came in, and said, "Yes, Caius?"

They said while gently pulling me in their arms, "You know what I'm doing, however, I shall let you know when we'll be making the announcement, or rather, your exposure... Not including you, of course."

Carlisle said, "What about the unborn child?"

They said, "The unborn shall stay with us, they both were meant to be a Volturi after all, the Volturi have no reason on sending either of them back to you all. Not after how I found my mate earlier."

Carlisle said, "Indeed. Can I say something to her, before you take off?"

They were about to let go, however, I felt safety and comfort in them, I only clung to them; Carlisle said, "Just be glad that you're finally free... my Lady."

And with that, we both were off.

However, little did I know, my dark angel would soon rescue me...

From this unworthy fate.

* * *

The moment we had reached his chambers, he gently set me on the bed, it felt like my entire world had shifted, and everything suddenly was right side up, it soon didn't matter, the moment his lips met mine, this familiar feeling slowly very slowly returned.

After what seemed like forever, we both finally stopped; I just snuggled closer to my dark angel, who whispered softly, "Welcome to your new home, my Lady."

I only held onto him, afraid to let go.

* * *

 **EDWARD'S POV**

How could I have been so stupid to even leave her alone, she's mine, for crying out loud! Ugh, I hope that he didn't come and take her instead. Never mind that, I needed to get her back, but before I could do that, Esme said, "Edward, is something wrong?"

I said, "Carlisle!"

A moment later, Carlisle said, "What?"

I asked, "Where's Bella?"

A frown crossed his face, and he said a moment later, "What do you mean, where is she?"

I said, "She's missing. I can't find her anywhere."

Alice said, "I can't find or see her, she's missing from my visions."

Carlisle nodded, his face unreadable, however, his mind was blocked, and so I asked, "Carlisle, do you know something, that we all don't?"

Carlisle said, "All I know is that the Lady shall be revealed."

We all gave him a questioning look; none of us heard of a Lady before, none the less someone whom we've never heard of before.

We all said, "Lady?"

Alice said, "Surely you don't mean Bella?"

I said, "Who's this Lady?"

Carlisle said, "It's not Bella, besides, you all know that she hates that word."

Jasper said, "But none of us never called her that before."

Carlisle said, "True..."

I asked once more, "Who's this Lady?"

All he said as he headed out of the room, "Soon, Cullens, soon, our fate shall be revealed."

However, his last thought was;

 _Soon, the Lady herself; shall be revealed,_

 _And, all will be exposed._

* * *

As the days went on, everyone's worried about who this 'Lady' is, it was like this news has stuck, and with my mate missing, everyone's on edge.

Well, all except one.

Carlisle doesn't seem to be worried at all, Jasper had already confirmed that, Alice hasn't seen anything about our future yet, she's at a loss for any help with her own visions, and as for me, I haven't found anything yet about the whereabouts of my mate, or about this 'Lady'.

At one point, I asked him, "Carlisle, are you even worried?"

He only said, "Soon."

However, one day; the mailman came to drop off our mail, when Carlisle finally called, "Everyone, please come down!"

I didn't even bother reading his mind, because, as always, it was blocked; when we had seated in the living room; he held up a letter, and read out loud;

 _ **Dear Cullen Coven,**_

 _ **The Volturi have invited you all for a special announcement, to congratulate the new Queen, and one of the Volturi Lord's newly founded mate.**_

 ** _Once you all arrive at the Volturi palace, a guard will show you to your rooms._**

 ** _We will be looking forward to your support._**

 ** _Form,_**

 ** _The Volturi Leaders_**

 ** _P.S: Carlisle, when you arrive, the Lady would like to have a word with you, in her chambers_**

When he was done, I said, "I didn't know that the Volturi had a new Queen."

Carlisle said, "Neither did I..."

Alice said, "I can't see anything... I don't know what's going to happen at this event. Carlisle..."

Carlisle sighed, and said while heading out of the room, "Everyone, get packing. We're leaving at once."

However, I heard his thoughts;

 _Soon, we all shall know our fate,_

 _Or, rather, your fate._

Little did we all know, the Volturi had something of ours...

Or so we thought was ours.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

 **EDWARD'S POV**

When we had arrived at the Volturi palace, Heidi said, "Cullens..."

Carlisle said, "Heidi."

After she had shown us our rooms; she said, "Oh; and Carlisle, Lady Volturi would like to have a word with you, I'll show you to her chambers."

Carlisle said, "Of course, Heide. Out of question; how is she? Has she been... released?"

A woman's voice said from outside our room, "Carlisle Cullen, how interesting it is to finally see you... once again; if I may add."

Carlisle bowed, and said, "My Lady."

The woman said, "Please, come, Carlisle, we have much to talk of. Most of which I must inform you of."

Carlisle said, "My Lady, would you like to meet my family?"

After a moment, the woman said, "I'd rather not... Now, Carlisle, please come along, the announcement won't begin in a few hours. Jane, please inform my husband that I'm in a conversation with the Leader of the Olympic Coven; and if need be, to find us in my chambers at once."

However, before he'd left, he said to the rest of us, "I'll be right back, everyone."

Alice said, "Carlisle, I don't know about this... Whoever she is, she-"

The woman said, "Jane."

Jane bowed, and whispered, "Yes, my Lady, as you wish."

I said, "Carlisle, what-"

Carlisle said, "We must go, my Lady, for two of my coven members question one of the Lady's decisions."

The woman said with a bit of a snarl in her voice, "They dare question a Lady of the Great Volturi... Well; aren't you all in for a surprise... Yet; make that two surprises..."

As he went out of the room, his last thought was;

 _Indeed, my Lady..._

* * *

I couldn't seem to understand why the strange woman's scent was so familiar, even though, we all never ever met her before, however, when it was time to announce the new Queen; I could have sworn I caught Bella's scent around here in the Volturi palace.

As we all made it into the throne room, a few top guards kept an eye on us, I caught Heidi's thought;

 _Why did Aro have to invite them, doesn't he remember how they tried to silence the Lady?_

I just shook my head, confused at her thoughts, once everyone was in the throne room; Aro stood up, once everyone was quiet, he began, "Welcome, everyone, to this wonderful gathering. Now, we shall introduce the new Queen and young Princess of the Volturi."

"Princess!"

"New Queen!"

I looked at my family, they all, but Carlisle, wore shocked looks, Esme said, "No one said anything about a young Princess in the Volturi."

As the new Queen and Princess walked out, with the dark twins, Demetri, and Felix each in front of them, we all, including Carlisle, froze on the spot; the new Queen looked and smelt familiar, yet her red eyes held no sense of softness in them, once they were out, Aro said, "May we introduce Isabella Volturi, wife of Caius Volturi, and their daughter; Jade Volturi."

We all bowed, as the covens walked up to greet the new Queen and Princess; we all stayed up, none of us unmoving, before we all knew it, we were the last ones to greet the new Queen and Princess; as we all slowly made our way up to them, Caius growled at us, Bella's eyes turned cold at the sight of us, and the young Princess only looked at us, confused and excited to meet a new coven.

Aro said, "Ah; yes, the Cullen Coven. How nice it is to see you all again."

Carlisle said, "Indeed, Aro... Although, I believe that we should take this somewhere else."

As we all walked out, I caught Bella's dark look, her red eyes narrowing and hardening in the process; however, Caius gently tugged her along, while he looked at us, I caught what he was thinking, and it was;

 _I warned you..._

* * *

 **BELLA'S POV**

Out of all the guests here tonight; I refused to even voice out my anger at one particular coven.

I had come a long way since my dark angel came and rescued me from that... phase... in which I had recovered from, I'd never thought that my dark angel would be the one to release me.

However; when I started to come around, I'd soon had Jade, she was my joy, not once did I see him in her, it was such a sight to see whenever I would walk in on her and Caius talking, I realized that she simply took after me, it was unheard of for her to show signs of him, I'd made that clear; she would always be a Volturi, never ever a Cullen.

As we made our way to Marcus's chambers, Jade whispered in a low voice, much lower for the coven of vampires behind us to hear, "Jannie told me about them and how they drink from animals, Mother."

Aro said, "Indeed, Jade. Their leader, Carlisle, was once a part of the Volturi. Isn't that right, Carlisle?"

Carlisle said from behind me and Caius, "That is true, Aro."

As we all made ourselves comfortable in Marcus's chambers; me, Caius, and Jade attacking the love seat in the farthest corner of the room; the vampires having to stand, while Marcus and Aro in front of Marcus's desk, the Volturi facing the Cullens.

Once everyone was comfortable, Marcus said, "Never, in all of our three thousand years, as any of the Volturi witnessed such a crime done onto their mate, then what you all have done."

The Cullens all looked confused and shocked, Edward asked, "What do you mean? We're not on trial here."

Aro said while glancing at Jade, "My Lady, would you like to have Jane escort Jade back to her chambers, for this is a conversation that may be unnatural of the Princess's unrelenting curiosity? And it might do you, my Lady, sometime to not reveal to her of the... unworthy process... in which of her development?"

Caius and I both shared a glance, after a few seconds, I said, "We will escort her back to her chambers, Aro."

Once we were in the halls, out of ear shots from the vampires or Aro and Marcus, Jade asks us, "Father, Mother, who are they?"

Caius simply said, "They're simply gusts here to congratulate you and your Mother. Don't worry about them, Jade. Soon they'll be on their way back home, and everything will be as it was before they came."

The moment she's in her room, after a few halls, Caius whispers to me while pulling me into a kiss, "They will be exposed, I promise, my Lady."

Having them here wasn't what I wanted, they could go on without me, I wasn't theirs anymore, Caius had made that clear after ten years together. I didn't want them to attend, neither did Caius, however, Jade wanted to meet them, Caius and I tried to talk her out of it, knowing that he would want to get to know her; never will me or Caius let him near her.

She'll always be a Volturi.

However; neither of us knew that she'd found her mate.

Who just so happened to be her real father.

The man who I used to know and was madly in love with...

* * *

When we had returned back into Marcus's chambers, Aro said, "About time..."

Caius said, "The Lady needed to calm down before this... unwanted... confrontation."

Carlisle was about to say something; when Edward said, "Why are we on trial?"

Aro said while holding out his hand, "Carlisle, care to share?"

Carlisle walked up to Aro, once releasing his hand, he made his was back to his family; while Aro turned to me, Marcus, and Caius, and he said, "Love to see how they'll take it..."

Caius and Marcus nodded in agreement, Aro said, "My Lady, care to at least show some sort of mercy for them?"

Seven pairs of gold eyes flew towards me, six of them widened in shock, one of them bowed, and said, "My Lady."

I nodded at him, my blood red eyes never leaving the rest of them; after a few seconds of quietness, I said while I walked up to them, "A moment alone; if you all may?"

While the three Volturi leaders left, Caius growled at all of them as he went passed, which made me say, "It won't be long now, dear. Just remember who you get to have in the end."

Once they were gone, I crossed my arms, glared at them with loathing, and said with an icy coldness, "A human that I once was, all I wanted was to have what I wanted, when I first saw you all... However, that has changed very much when I visited here that day..."

Carlisle said, "My Lady, it is so nice to see that you've been... released... I take it that your dark angel was right after all?"

I said indifferently, "Of course, Carlisle... Unlike two of your members."

Esme breathed, "Bella..."

I turned my back to all of them, they all could be shocked and confused for all I care; Carlisle said, "My Lady, I take it that the young Princess doesn't know... yet."

I turned to him, and said, "Not only that, but the Princess doesn't know about her... remaining... human family members."

There was a flash of deep sadness in all the Cullen's golden eyes, my red ones widened slightly, then they hardened and narrowed into slits, I crossed my arms in front of me, and I snapped harshly, "What!?"

The Cullen's looked at each other, doubt in their faces, I snarled bitterly, "What is it!?"

Carlisle looked down, sighed softly, nodded at Emmett, who had me in a strong grip, so did Jasper, I looked between them and the remaining Cullens, and I snapped, "What is this!?"

Caius snarled darkly, "Unhand her-"

Carlisle said, "No Caius, she has a right to know about her... human family... She's been gone too long. It's time that she learns what happened to them."

I snarled, "What do you mean?"

Emmett and Jasper both held me in place, Esme said, "Caius, you also may need to hold her down too, it's not going to look pretty once it's out."

Soon I had Caius holding me from behind, Emmett and Jasper in front, all three making sure that I was in place, I growled in frustration, I hated when I didn't know right away, however, Carlisle said as he came up to me, "Things have changed ever since you left, Bella. Some are good, while others are bad. Now, if you want, we could take you with us back to Forks to see for yourself, or you could stay here, this is up to you."

I said bitterly, "See what for myself?"

Alice said, "It's your family..."

I growled at her, my eyes were either unfocused or glaring at her, and I snarled, "What about my family? What happened?"

Esme whispered softly, "They're... gone."

Caius, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper each forced me to stay in place, I snarled hatefully at her, "What do you mean 'gone'?"

Alice said, "They're all... underground."

Before I knew it, all four pairs of hands soon released me, as my cage landed on top of me, once again, I began growling; the thought of my remaining family, my dad, mom, Phill, even Jacob and the pack, they all soon clouded my mind; as I struggled, the Cullens and Caius only watched in horror and sadness, when I couldn't get free; I just turned away from them, and rolled into a ball.

They all knew that I was in pain.

I knew that I was in my cage once again.

However, I also knew that I had to do this on my own.

Not only for the sake of my daughter, who didn't know.

But also for my family too.

After a few moments of quietness, I heard the Cullen's leave.

However, I whispered softly and sadly, "I want to go back home. Back to Forks."

I needed to see this for myself.

* * *

The next day; while in my chambers, I was getting ready to leave with the Cullens' back to Forks; when someone knocked on my door, I took a deep breath, I walked over to the door, when I had it opened, I saw that it was both my husband and daughter.

Jade said, "Mother, where are you heading off too?"

However, I didn't hear her, Caius walked up to me, and pulled me in a hug, I held onto him for what was the last comforting embrace that I'll ever get, I pulled away, unable to look in his eyes, and turned to my daughter, who was looking at us with a confused look in her blood red eyes, and I said, "I'm going on a trip... with the Cullen coven."

Her eyes widened, and she said, "But, Mother-"

I said, "No, Jade. This is something that I have to do. Besides, it was my choice to go with them."

She asked, "Why Mother?"

I said, "Jade, there are reasons why I have to do this, reasons that I have chosen to keep you out of harm's way. Just know that I will return once done with the Cullens, alright dear?"

She was about to say something else, when Caius said, "Jade, your Mother has her own reasons for this unexpected trip with the Cullens'. She already has a lot to deal with right now... Don't add to it."

She looked down, after a few seconds, she whispered, "I understand, Father."

I pulled her in a hug, and whispered in her ear, "Keep your Father in check while I'm gone, alright Jade?"

She giggled, and said, "Don't worry, Mother."

I let out a small smile, was about to say something, when a knock sounded, we all looked up, and Carlisle said, "Is the Lady read to go?"

I said, "Jade, can you go inform the Cullens' that I'll be there in a few."

She said, "Of course, Mother."

Once she was gone, I said, "Come in, Carlisle, shut the door behind you as well."

After he shut the door, I simply turned around; and said while I switched my necklaces, "I'm not returning to Forks as a Volturi, god only knows what will happen if I do. I'm returning to Forks as a human..."

Carlisle said as I brushed my hair, "I'm guessing that you also want to visit La Push as well?"

I said as I turned back around to face them, "Yes... I need to check up on them. It's been a long time since I last saw them, anyway."

After a few moments, I sighed, and said, "Let's go, I'm ready to return back home..."

And do, after saying my final goodbyes to my family, I was on the plane with the Cullens'; and heading back to Forks.

Heading back home to my old family.


End file.
